<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple Frontier Guys by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732820">Triple Frontier Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Triple Frontier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book for all my drabbles and one shots in one place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William ironhead miller/ reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I already started writing Frankie under the Pedro Pascal book, so you can look for him there. I don't have the time right now to copy that over. This will be updated as I have time and create content. This book will eventually contain work for all the guys except Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exactly What I Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Miller x F reader fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aroma of coffee dances up into your nose as you place the glass mugs on the table. The steam rises up in the air, mixing with the scent of the fresh pasties you just baked. </p><p>You hear your boyfriend's footsteps before you see him. The wooden floors of your quaint yet old apartment giving away his movements. You wanted to do something nice for him, something that would put a smile on his face as he started his day. </p><p>Will was exhausted after an intense round of talks. He had his whole script memorized, that wasn’t the problem. He was just growing tired of the monotony of it all. Day in, day out, doing the same thing. At first it felt rewarding, now, he was just tired. </p><p>You knew just how much when he came over last night. As you cuddled watching a movie,  he fell asleep 20 minutes in. You were able to slip out of his grip without disturbing him, put a blanket on him, and let him rest. </p><p>When you awoke in the morning he was next to you, fast asleep in the bed. That’s when you had this idea. When on the road Will was used to eating road food, nothing special. But he loved home cooked food and a good cup of coffee; you could provide both. </p><p>The table is set by time he joins you. Though your back is to him, you can tell he’s smiling by the sound of his voice. </p><p>“Baby, this smells so good.” </p><p>“Thank you, I figured you were due for a hot homemade breakfast.” </p><p>“Oh you have no idea -” he hugs you from behind. He’s warm and you lean into him. You feel his nose in your hair as he inhales in your scent. “You smell good too.” </p><p>“God, I haven't showered yet.” You chuckle. </p><p>“You still smell good.” He starts to sway and you move with him. The sweet little dance in the kitchen makes your heart swell. </p><p>Turning around in his arms you look up to see his face. He looks well rested, his eyes bright. The weariness of his expression from last night was gone. </p><p>“I love you so much baby, thank you.” The softness in his eyes makes you beam. </p><p>“I love you too Will.” He forward until your lips meet in a sweet kiss. </p><p>Your lips part briefly, he stays close as your noses touch, “This is exactly what I needed.” Will captures your lips once more, this time the kiss deepens as he pulls you into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tattooed Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankie x f reader fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the space between reality and dreams, you snake your arm over Frankie’s bare chest, resting your palm against his shoulder. </p><p>His low hum vibrates against your own. He must have awakened before you, staying in bed anyway to be close. He had a cute habit of doing that. </p><p>The night before replays in your mind; the laughs and drinks shared with his brothers, Will and Santi. You always loved seeing him like that; the deep laugh, the huge smile, the way he lets loose a little. </p><p>His lips are soft against the top of your head, it sends a warm sensation through your body. Frankie places a hand over your own, gripping your fingers. </p><p>Smiling, you listen to his heart beat. Frankie was the coziest home you’ve ever known. The realization makes your heart beat faster, you hold him tighter. </p><p>Frankie inhales your scent. You made him feel whole. He feels the words linger on his tongue again. He’s almost told you so many times - each time his anxiety getting the best of him. Was it too soon? Was he coming off too strong? </p><p>Frankie breaths carefully, fearing the words will escape his lips any second now. Once he feels you stir, he pulls you beneath him. </p><p>Rolling ontop of you, he write a love poem with his lips. Staring on your shoulders, moving to your neck, your chest.</p><p>Beaming, you melt under his kisses. Your fingers dancing in his hair. </p><p>He whispers sweet words against your skin in Spanish, causing euphoria to dance through your veins. </p><p>You feel fuzzy. Lost is a Venusian day dream. Under the Cupid’s haze, you don’t realize the three words on your mind slip past your lips - </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>He goes still, you feel his breath against your jaw. </p><p>You open your eyes, overwhelmed by his beautiful orbs fixed on your own. </p><p>Frankie leans in, pressing his lips against yours as he cups your face. There’s something different about this kiss -</p><p>As your lips part, Frankie holds your gaze, that wide grin you love animating his lips. He breaths out relieved, “I love you y/n.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankie x F reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie leans against the desk, arms crossed as he listens to Santi talk. The plan was set, go time was close. He was apprehensive about the job, but agreed. He would see it through. <br/>Santi told him he was waiting for one more person, an old friend who could help them get the last things they needed. <br/>Of all the people to walk through that door, Frankie would have never expected it to be you. <br/>The energy in the room shifts as his pulse quickens, at first he’s unsure if it’s anxiety or something else. A magnetic force pulls him to the door, long before the knock comes. <br/>A secret knock only him, Pope, and one more person knew; you. His mind starts to spin the possibilities. Could it be? <br/>Last he heard, no one knew where you were - you just vanished, right before Santi did. Despite this, you never left him, though all he had left was memories. <br/>Santiago opens the door and you step in. As beautiful and mysterious as the first time he saw you. Frankie uncrosses his arms and stands. <br/>As you hug Santi, your eyes land on Frankies. <br/>The moment your eyes lock something shifts in the both of you: the flood gates open and it all comes back. <br/>Everything slows down, his eyes focus on you. <br/>When you stand before him, you offer a smile, <br/>“Catfish.” Your voice is velvety and warm, just like he remembers. <br/>“Y/n,” his smile reaches his eyes, the little lines around them and his dimples appear, “long time.”<br/>“Yeah.” You bite your lower lip and take a step closer to him. <br/>Frankie opens his arms, inviting you in, “come here.” <br/>You step into his arms and melt into him. As his scent dances up your nose you lay your palms flat against his back. <br/>Almost at the same time, you both take in a deep breath, your bodies pressing closer as you exhale. <br/>Frankies hold on you is tight, you feel safe, cozy, missed. You rest your head against his shoulder and savor this. <br/>No one gave hugs like Frankie, they were golden, priceless. <br/>Though you had your reasons for leaving, Frankie never left you. He lived in your heart, your memory, your soul.<br/>Being in his arms you almost forget why you are here, and how you got here. You almost forget about- <br/>Don’t think about that now, you tell yourself.<br/>You feel Frankie relax further as he whispers, “you smell - just like a remember.” <br/>You grin, keeping your eyes closed, “you too.” <br/>Behind you, Pope clears his throat. “You two want a room?” <br/>Frankie chuckles and it vibrates your body with his.<br/>You don’t want to let go, so you hold on a little longer. Same as Frankie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankie x f reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie stands outside of the house, trying to come up with a plan. He shouldn’t have said yes, that yes led to a whole lot of pain and loss. With the only two positives: he had his life, and he made it back home. Perhaps the money could count as three, but it wasn’t as important. This was. </p><p>Entering quietly, Frankie strips off his outside clothes and boots. He sets the heavy backpack down on the floor and drinks some water in the kitchen. </p><p>He’s tired, the stress knots in his shoulders have knots. He knows he has a lot of explaining to do but all he wants is to lay next to you.  To inhale the scent of your hair, to watch the way your lips would move slightly when you were dreaming, to feel your warm palm on his chest. </p><p>Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’d explain and though he knew you were understanding, one of the many things he loved about you, he was still anxious. </p><p>But tonight, his body couldn’t handle any more stress. He made it. He made it home and back to you.</p><p>Stripping down to his underwear, Frankie slides into bed behind you, carefully lifting the sheets in an effort to not disturb you. </p><p>He exhales deeply, feeling his shoulders drop. This was the cure to his ills. This was the remedy. </p><p>Planting a kiss on the top of your head, he closes his eyes. His lids heavy, he’s losing the battle. </p><p>You open your eyes and smile, warmth flushing your body. You weren’t imagining it this time, he really was home. </p><p>Turning onto your side to face him, you look up at Frankie with half open eyes.</p><p>“Hi baby.” Your voice groggy from sleep. </p><p>His face lights up and he gently kisses your lips. </p><p>“I’m so fucking happy to be home.” He sings. </p><p>“You and me both,” You reply as he pulls you closer to him and lays back. You rest your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. “ I missed you -“ you  whisper before sleep recaptures you. </p><p>Frankie places his hand over yours, taking in the features of your sleeping face in the moonlight. </p><p>He missed you so much it hurt, but the pain was over. He was home now, in your arms; he was exactly where he wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Three Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Santi x F reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years. <br/>Three long, busy, life-filled years. You convinced yourself you were over him. You were sure of it. <br/>You fell hard for Santi, harder than you’ve ever fell before. You gave him every part of you. Every inch of your heart and soul. It was beautiful and invigorating. It was the stuff dreams were made of until the dream soured.<br/>When it fell apart you grasped at the strings, holding on, hoping to mend what remained. It didn’t work. <br/>Then he left. And you moved on. <br/>Over time, things got easier, lighter. Your heart began to heal. You found your way back to life without Pope. <br/>...<br/>Will and Frankie warned you, giving you the heads up that Santi was in town. They were like your brothers, family; they were looking out for you. <br/>You could barely think or focus all day. When Santi reached out to meet, you chose a public place during the afternoon. <br/>Nighttime and alcohol was too dangerous. You needed to keep a clear head and your wits about you. Santi had a way of melting your defenses and right now you needed your strength. <br/>...<br/>You arrive 20 minutes before him, hoping the time will give you a leg up. You think about what to say, and how to say it. <br/>When he walks in your breath catches in your throat and you feel your eyes grow wide. You’ve never been more thankful for sunglasses. <br/>He looks good. Strong. Even the low key hat he wore couldn’t distract from his handsomeness. <br/>“Y/n.” Your name is warm on his lips, washing around you like an embrace. Damn him. You’re already melting. <br/>You told yourself not to hug him. Being in his arms was just as dangerous as the night and a good drink. <br/>Yet you find yourself there, inhaling his scent as his strong arms hold you close. <br/>“It’s good to see you.” He hums into your hair. <br/>You pull back, looking up into his deep brown eyes. You want to say the same, but you can’t. Not yet. <br/>You would have your answer soon, depending on how the next hour goes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>